Invierno
by Harumaki03
Summary: En una fría noche de invierno todo puede suceder, incluso confesiones impensables... narusaku... mi segundo lemmon de esta pareja, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.


**Naruto**

**Invierno**

**By Dark-Online**

**-----------------------------------**

_**Inspirada en la misma canción de Reik, invierno, este fic se ideo de allí.**_

_**PD: Las letras en curvas y en negritas, será el narrador en este caso narradora ósea yo xp.**_

**------------------------------------**

Hacia un frío terrible, aunque era natural en aquella temporada… Sus pies caminaban algo dificultosos sobre la nieve blanca que cubría el suelo, su nariz estaba algo enrojecida y su piel blanquecina sobresalía aun más con la nieve y sus vestimentas de color rosa. Se recoloco mejor el abrigo de color naranja con negro que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos miraron a los tres hombres delante de ella.

Dos de ellos tenían abrigos de lana sobre sus hombros, pero el último llevaba solo una simple capa de color naranja. Sus cabellos rubios resaltaban entre aquella blancura.

El equipo de Kakashi regresaba a Konoha después de una misión a la Aldea de la Arena, que consistió en proteger al Kazekage junto a los demás hombres de la Arena, ya que la vida del Kazekage se vio nuevamente amenazada por Akatsuki, pero todo paso sin muchos altercados, Akatsuki nunca apareció…

Los tres hombres miraron aliviados en el horizonte la enorme muralla de concreto que se levantaba, resguardada por dos portones de madera.

-Al fin –el hombre de cabellos rubios que se había mantenido en silencio un buen rato, hablo al fin.

-Si… Sai, ven conmigo a dar el reporte a Tsunade-sama, Naruto debe ir a calentarse –Yamato-taicho miro al mencionado que tenia las mejillas rojas y se le notaba algo azul.

-¡Que va! Yo puedo ir también –exclamo el joven, dando un pequeño salto, pero resbalo con la nieve.

-Estas medio entumecido… Sakura –Yamato se dirigió a la joven –lleva a Naruto a su casa, es mi ultima orden por ahora –y junto a Sai, desaparecieron.

-Eres un idiota –dijo Sakura, ayudando a Naruto a ponerse en pie -¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estabas congelando?

-No iba a quitarte el abrigo, yo resisto más el frió que tu Sakura-chan –sonrió el rubio.

-¡Porque dices eso, baka!

-Porque entrene con Ero-sennin en algunas montañas heladas –el volvio a sonreír, mientras se dirigían al complejo de apartamentos.

-Ya… ya veo… -Sakura había entrecerrado los ojos de forma calida.

-Sakura-chan, no es necesario que me lleves –Naruto se rascaba algo nervioso –Yamato-taicho no me conoce lo suficientemente bien –mascullo por lo bajo.

-Una orden es una orden –dijo ella, con convicción.

El solo cumplió con encogerse de hombros… Tenuemente sus cabellos se iban llenando de copos de nieve.

-Parece que seguirá nevando… -su mano atrapo un copo de nieve que sobresalía sobre su guante negro.

-Si… -Sakura iba distraída.

-¿Estas bien, Sakura-chan? –Naruto le miro algo preocupado.

Ella lo miro, sus inmensamente ojos azules haciendo contraste en su rostro moreno le devolvieron la mirada.

-Yo… solo recordaba nuestra misión en la Ola… cuando éramos el verdadero equipo siete –susurro.

Naruto cerró su mano sobre el copo de nieve y rehuyo a la mirada verde de Sakura.

-Prometí que traería a Sasuke… Y lo voy a cumplir –su voz sono ahogada.

-Y ya te he dicho que no lo harás solo… Yo estoy contigo, lo lograremos juntos –y forzó una sonrisa que trato de ser tranquilizadora.

-Sakura-chan –le llamo suavemente sin mirarla –no sonrías si no deseas hacerlo.

Esas palabras la dejaron en shock, después de eso, no volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al complejo.

-Ya hemos llegado –anuncio innecesariamente Sakura, algo sorprendida por lo rápido que había sido el trayecto.

-Si –Naruto busco en su bolsillo la llave, la inserto y abrió la puerta y entro.

-Bueno, ya me voy Naruto –anuncio Sakura, dándose la vuelta.

-¡Oe, Sakura-chan! –Naruto la llamo, ella se volvio hacia el.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?

-Yo…-su rostro adquirió un tono rojo cereza, titubeaba, estaba nervioso.

Sakura nunca había visto a Naruto tan nervioso, ni tampoco se había permitido nunca admirarlo libremente.

-Lo que pasa es que…-paso una mano por sus alborotados cabellos -¿no te… no te quieres quedar? –Su rostro no podía estar mas rojo –lo que sucede es que la nieve ya alcanzado varios metros en segundos ¿no lo notaste?

El primer pensamiento de Sakura fue golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente por su "atrevida" proposición, su segundo pensamiento fue que Naruto era un gran compañero… Su tercer pensamiento fue que estaba demasiada distraída pensando en nada mientras caminaban.

-Yo… ¿no supone un problema para ti? –ella lo miro enarcando una ceja.

-No, no, no, para nada –el reía nervioso –la verdad es que no quisiera que te congelaras ahí fuera.

-Bueno… me quedare ¡pero cualquier cosa extraña te golpeare ¡¿entendido?!

Naruto asintió enérgicamente, jurando solemnidad, sabia que Sakura podía matarlo con un solo golpe si se lo proponía.

Entro en la estancia que para su sorpresa estaba más que organizada.

-¿Seguro que tu eres quien vive aquí? –Sakura se volteo hacia el, que le daba la espalda porque cerraba la puerta.

-Si… ¿Por qué la pregunta? –inquirió el, mientras se quitaba la capa naranja.

-Es que todo esta… tan… -ella buscaba la palabra correcta.

-¿Organizado? Si lo se, tuve que aprender a ser mas organizado con mis cosas en mi viaje con Ero-sennin –sonrió el, quitándose su protector y dejándola en la mesa.

-Ya veo –Sakura se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la ventana -¡Vaya que si ha caído nieve!

-Te lo dije, seria un problema caminar sobre casi tres metros de nieve –Naruto se dirigió a una habitación contigua a la que estaban –Por cierto ¿tus padres no se preocuparan? –su voz salio desde la habitación contigua.

-Eso depende de si Yamato-taicho ha ido a avisarles –respondió ella, sentándose en una silla cercana, justo allí reparo en algo – ¿Naruto?

-¿Si? –respondió el.

-¿Has ampliado el apartamento? –ella miro la estancia con mas detenimiento, en el sitio en el cual estaba sentada parecía ser la sala, cerca de la puerta estaba el comedor, contiguo al comedor había una puerta, aparte de aquella en la cual estaba Naruto, y frente a donde ella estaba sentada, había otra puerta.

-No, simplemente le he pedido a obaa-chan que me diese un apartamento mas grande –el salio de la habitación con una toalla sobre su cabeza, su vestimenta era la misma, sus pantalones naranjas y la camiseta negra, solo que ahora estaba descalzo.

-No… lo sabia –ella le miro unos instantes y rápidamente volteo la vista hacia la ventana, en donde se podía ver las desiertas calles y avenidas de Konoha, cubiertas por un manto blanco.

-Debes quitarte el abrigo –el se encontraba frente a ella, tendiéndole otra toalla –he encendido la calefacción y pronto empezara a hacer calor –el sonrió –claro a menos que te quieras derretir.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras se quitaba el calido abrigo. Increíblemente se sintió desprotegida sin el.

-Sientete como en tu casa –el dijo dándose la vuelta, dirigiendose a otra puerta que no había visto, esta era corrediza y aparentemente dirigia a la cocina porque no tardo en escuchar el sonido de una taza chocando con otra.

Minutos después el salio, limpiándose las manos con otra toalla.

-Estoy haciendo un chocolate caliente–dijo el, dejándose caer en un asiento que se encontraba frente a Sakura –la calefacción es tenue y si esto sigue así, terminaras confundiéndote con la nieve –sonrió el, mientras dirigia su mirada a la ventana.

-¡Dios¿tan pálida estoy?! –exclamo ella.

-Si… -el la miro seriamente –cometiste una total estupidez al salir de Sunagakure antes que nosotros ¡y sin abrigarte! –le recrimino el.

Ella lo miro, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Quién te crees para recriminarme? –ella le dijo fríamente.

-Tu amigo –el bajo la mirada –y tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti ¿no? –añadió el.

-No sabes mis motivos para haberme ido antes que ustedes –repuso ella.

-No… no lo se –el la miro a los ojos –por eso me gustaría saber que paso, no fue una orden de Yamato-taicho, ni por alguna estupidez que haya dicho Sai, entonces ¿Qué?

Ella aguardo silencio… ¿Desde cuando aquel cabezota se había vuelto tan observador? Si el supiera…

-No fue ningún motivo en especial… Solo quería llegar a casa y punto –ella dio por finalizado el interrogatorio.

El suspiro de forma cansina y se puso en pie, acercándose a ella.

-No es la verdad… -el sonrió como si supiese cual fue el verdadero motivo, poniendo nerviosa a Sakura –Por cierto –puso expresión de haber recordado algo –aquí hay agua caliente por si te quieres duchar, el único problema es que no tengo ropa de mujer, pero puedo buscar algo que te sirva –el se sonrojo y se enderezo –bueno, voy a atender ese chocolate –y se macho.

Ella se quedo mirando el espacio vació en el cual Naruto había estado de pie. Su mente evoco la conversación que había tenido con Temari-san de la Arena y mas luego lo que vio, trato de apartar esos pensamientos, pero no pudo.

**----------FlashBack-----------**

**_En la aldea de la Arena Sunagakure, nunca nevaba pero en la temporada de invierno siempre hacia una brisa mortiferamente fría todos allí se cubrían un poco mas de lo normal, no era que el frío te mataba, pero no era ajustable para los cuerpos ardientes y acostumbrados al sol de Sunagakure._**

_**Ambas se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento, Sakura siempre que podía acompañaba a Temari-san a supervisar los entrenamientos. Y aquella vez no fue diferente, lo único que vario fue la conversación. El tema vino porque hablaban de Gaara y Naruto y sus parecidos y diferencias.**_

-Por cierto –**_Temari miraba al frente_** -¿No has visto a Naruto entrenar aquí?

_**Sakura la verdad es que no había estado mucho tiempo con Naruto, el se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo acompañando a Gaara.**_

-La verdad es que no… No tenia ni idea de que el entrenase aquí –**_Sakura miro sorprendida a Temari._**

-Si, se ha ganado el respeto de muchos alumnos y que no decir de "admiradoras" –**_Temari rió con una risa fuerte, casi sarcástica._**

-¿Admiradoras¿Qué le admirarían a ese baka? –**_Sakura enarco una ceja, incrédula, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sentía brotar una rabia desenfrenada._**

-La verdad es que es fuerte… Pero creo que ellas admiran algo mas en el –**_y volvio a reírse de aquella forma _**–lastima que no me gustan los niños.

**_Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse roja… Era extraño ver a Temari-san hablando de aquella forma cuando ella ignoraba a los hombres olímpicamente. En el tiempo que llevaban allí, había visto desfilar a un montón de hombres pidiendo su mano al Kazekage, pero con una mirada de Temari, su hermano negaba rápidamente con el rostro._**

**_Llegaron a la explanada que era el campo de entrenamientos, un grupo de jóvenes y jovencitas se arremolinaban alrededor de un joven de cabellos negros y acomodados hacia delante sus ojos de igual color, contrastaban con la tenue palidez de su rostro, sobre sus hombros una capa negra le cubría, el otro joven era de cabellos rubios, sus ojos azules como el cielo de verano, eran bastante llamativos, contrastaban con su bronceada piel, sobre sus hombros una capa de color naranja, hacia juego con su vestimenta._**

-Ahí esta –**_Temari se volvio a escuchar la voz detrás de ellas _**–Temari-san, el Kazekage-sama desea verle.

_**Temari había asentido y le dijo a Sakura que fuese delante, que la alcanzaría.**_

_**Lentamente la multitud empezó a disminuir y Sai se marcho, aparentemente cansado de tanta atención, el único que quedo fue Naruto y un grupo de jovencitas de su edad mas o menos.**_

_**El aparentemente le dijo que se marchasen o les negó algo, porque ellas lentamente se fueron con caras tristes y arrastrando los pies. Ella se quedo observándolo a lo lejos, vio que el se puso en pie y se quitaba la capa luego se puso en pie y saco cuatro replicas de si mismo y empezaron a combatir.**_

_**No cabía duda de que había aprendido a utilizar la ventaja del Kage Bunshin… Después de un rato, las replicas habían sido eliminadas y el caía sentado en el suelo, sonriente. Con rapidez se quito el abrigo, seguido de su camiseta y se dejo caer de espaldas, mientras miraba el cielo grisáceo de Sunagakure.**_

**_Ella se quedo estática… No es que nunca hubiese visto a nadie semi desnudo o con el torso al aire… pero era muy diferente ver a un paciente que ver a tu mejor amigo, semi desnudo, exudando fuerza y confianza, aun cuando descansaba._**

_**Su rostro adquirió un tono rosado, por mas que trato de apartar la mirada, no pudo, observo como lentamente el se enderezaba, pasándose una mano por sus alborotados cabellos. Una imagen tentadora, también se fijo en que Naruto tenía unos hombros anchos, en los cuales no se había percatado anteriormente.**_

_**El se puso en pie y se agacho a recoger su camiseta y abrigo, pero unos ojos negros se interpusieron en su camino, unos ojos que fueron acompañados por una nariz fina, unos labios igualmente finos y un cabello castaño oscuro. El se sorprendió y trato de alejarse de la joven, pero ella lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo.**_

_**Sus orbes verdes se quedaron de par en par… Aquella niñata probaría sus puños… ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a besarlo?! Pero su furia se vio reemplazada por dolor al ver que el rubio la atraía más hacia si y devolvía el beso.**_

_**Sintió algo en su interior romperse… No supo que era… No quiso analizarlo, lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas.**_

**---------FlashBack Ends----------**

Después de aquello, los dos días siguientes evito a Naruto, y se la paso de arriba abajo, el aparentemente no lo noto, el día que se marchaban Temari le dijo que organizara sus pensamientos y que estos le dirían lo que le ocurría… Supo que no podría aguantar estar a su lado durante el trayecto sin decirle lo que sentía y se marcho antes que los otros, algo tonto, porque al cabo de diez minutos Naruto coloco su abrigo sobre ella, mirándola entre enojado y aliviado.

-Sakura-chan –su voz penetro en la nebulosa de su mente y ella salio de sus pensares.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto? –Naruto extendía una taza hacia ella –ah, gracias –tomo la taza de las manos de Naruto, rozándose. Antes de separarse, sintió un tenue temblor proveniente de el.

El se sentó frente a ella, soplando levemente el chocolate.

-¡Vaya, si que esta bueno! –Sakura miro el brebaje asombrada -¿Puedo saber como aprendiste a prepararlo? Porque si no mal recuerdo, nunca comes en casa.

El rió por lo bajo, con una risa ronca que le erizo los cabellos de la nuca.

-Tuve que aprender porque Ero-sennin hace un tiempo ya, me dejo sin dinero en un sitio de comida rápida, tuve que ayudar un mes completo lavando los platos y como era en las cocinas, miraba a los chefs preparar distintos platillos y aprendí –sonrió –aunque la primera vez que cocine parecía que había dejado quemar a alguna criatura de otro planeta.

Sakura puso expresión de asco.

-Si lo se, nadie comió de ello, solo yo y sorprendentemente estaba bueno, Ero-sennin al ver que no me moría al instante, probo también, pero me dijo que por favor, tratase de dejar la comida con su tonalidad natural y con un poco de practica, pues aprendí a cocinar en verdad –el volvio a tomar de su chocolate.

-Ya veo –Sakura volvio a tomar de su chocolate, entre ambos cayo un cómodo silencio, mientras veían los copos de nieve acumularse en la ventana.

Minutos después, Naruto tomo ambas tazas y fue a la cocina, regreso minutos después y entro a la habitación a la que entro la primera vez y salio con una enorme toalla y una camisa algo larga y aparentemente abrigadora de mangas largas, se acerco a ella y se las tendió.

-Mejor ve a ducharte, estas titiritando a pesar de que la calefacción esta estable, lo mas probable es que… -el se dio un golpecito en la frente mientras extendía su mano hacia Sakura, y tocaba su hombro –si… tus ropas estan húmedas a causa del frió que pasaste al salir de Sunagakure.

-No necesito ducharme –como para contrariarla, estornudo.

Naruto no pudo reprimir una enorme sonrisa.

-Ven te llevare al baño –le tendió a mano y la ayudo a ponerse en pie, con sorpresa noto que no la llevaba a la misma habitación de la cual había salido, sino a la de al lado –este es el baño –indico el, al ver su sorpresa –si me necesitas, solo grita ¿vale? –y con una de sus sonrisas adornando su cara, cerro la puerta.

Sakura miro detenidamente la estancia, el piso era de mosaico, un mosaico de color azul oscuro, miro el lavamanos, sobre este había un pequeño armario con un espejo como puerta, abrió el armario y encontró un kit de primeros auxilios, dos cepillos de dientes en su caja, una pasta de dientes abierta y otra nueva, tres jabones de distintos olores y un tónico… ¿Para que usaría el tónico? Alejo esos pensamientos de su mente y volvió a cerrar el armario, su reflejo en el espejo le devolvió la mirada, estaba pálida de tal forma que las únicas manchas de color eran sus mejillas sonrojadas al igual que su nariz.

Empezó a desvestirse y entro a la ducha, allí las paredes también eran de mosaico pero de color azul claro, corrió la cortina y se fijo que las paredes del baño eran así también, también se percato de una puerta de color negro un poco mas allá del lavamanos (la puerta queda frente a la ducha).

Sin más, cerró la cortina y abrió el grifo de la ducha y permitió que el agua caliente le devolviese el calor a su cuerpo.

-------------------------------------

Se dejo caer con pesadez sobre el sillón, el haber estado pasando frió estaba empezando a cobrarle factura, se dirigió cauteloso a su habitación, rápidamente se quito la camiseta negra y se coloco frente al espejo de gabetero, se dio una vuelta y se examino como pudo la espalda… El vendaje que llevaba estaba seco, suspiro aliviado y se coloco de frente al espejo mientras apoyaba ambas manos en la fina madera, aquella maldita herida le escocia hasta lo mas hondo… Extrañamente aun no había sanado, se suponía que con Kyuubi dentro, las heridas apenas si duraban un día y con aquella llevaba casi cuatro contando el día que se la hizo… No, mejor dicho que se la hicieron.

Su rostro se alzo levemente para observar la foto enmarcada y algo desgastada que allí estaba… Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan y el, cuando eran un verdadero equipo… Cuando no había venganza de por medio.

Sus dedos tocaron el marco de aquella fotografía, mientras su mente evocaba recuerdos de la niñez… No es que su niñez hubiese sido todo miel, pero al fin y al cabo un fue del todo amarga. Una puerta al abrirse lo saco de sus ensoñaciones, miro a través del espejo el reflejo de la cabeza de Sakura asomándose por aquella puerta.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida, ambos se quedaron unos minutos así, ella mirándolo con sorpresa y el con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Hasta que ella se percato de aquel vendaje que contrastaba con la piel morena de muchacho, bueno ya ni tan muchacho.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –el seguía en aquella postura, mientras la miraba.

-Yo nunca dije que me sintiera mal… Pero si, ahora estoy muchísimo mejor –ella deslizo sus ojos por la espalda de el –por… cierto, gracias Naruto, por tu hospitalidad.

El soltó una tenue risa, sin ánimos, sin gracia. Ella solo permitía mostrar su rostro, el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la puerta.

-No hay por que… me alegro de que estés mas cómoda –se enderezo y se encamino hacia ella -¿Qué tal la camisa?

-Muy bien, gracias –dijo ella, apresurada.

-Sakura-chan no es que te vaya a morder ni nada parecido –el sonrió, esta vez la sonrisa se extendió un poco hacia sus ojos.

-¡He dicho que no! –ella le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Lo escucho soltar una carcajada del otro lado.

-Como quieras –y escucho como sus pasos se alejaban… ¿Estaba loca? Se suponía que iba a preguntarle respecto a aquel vendaje en media espalda que cubría su torso. Escucho el pomo de la puerta girarse y se preparo para pegarle como nunca. Tenia derecho a decir que no.

Para su enorme sorpresa el entro con una venda sobre los ojos, mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? –inquirió observándolo mientras se dirigia a otro armario que por ahí había.

-Hecho la ropa sucia ¿no ves? –el levanto una bolsa en la cual estaba su ropa usada en Sunagakure –por cierto, sal cuando quieras –el volvio a sonreír mientras salía y se sacaba la venda de los ojos.

El tenía razón… No podía quedarse allí toda la noche, con un suspiro de resignación salio de la habitación para salir a la sala, encontrándose con Naruto mirando por la ventana mientras tenia una toalla sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué haces? –ella le pregunto, enarcando una ceja.

-Ah, veo que ya saliste –el le miro –esperaba a que salieses para irme a duchar yo. Acto seguido se puso en pie -¿Piensas dormir con esa toalla alrededor de ti?

Solo recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de la chica, evidentemente a el se le había pegado algo de Jiraiya-sama en su viaje.

El se dirigió con calma al baño mientras era seguido por los orbes verdes de Sakura.

Cuando entro, se recostó de la pared y empezó a darse suaves cabezazos con ella.

-¿Pero porque demonios estoy tan alterado? –se pregunto a si mismo mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones –di mi palabra de no hacer nada y eso haré… -mascullo enojado entre dientes, por haber jurado algo que tal vez no pudiese cumplir y sin mas entro a la ducha y dejo que el agua se llevase parte de sus pesares.

---------------------------------------

Minutos después Naruto salía más calmado y algo relajado del baño, salio afuera para ver que hacia Sakura mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, al llegar junto a ella, no pudo evitar una sonrisa algo triste. Sakura se había dormido en el sillón donde el anteriormente había estado sentado, echa un ovillo con la toalla que le había dado, atada a su cintura por unos instantes se permitió observarla libremente, sin miedo a que ella le golpease, Sakura podía ser envidiada por muchas chicas, aparte de ser la alumna de la mismísima Hokage, era sin duda una de las chicas mas lindas que el jamás había conocido y su belleza no había hecho sino aumentar con los años, su rostro que antes había sido redondo, se había alargado y se había vuelto fino, tenia una barbilla fina y orgullosa, sus pómulos se habían definido, su nariz seguía siendo fina como en la infancia, sus labios no eran ni muy finos ni muy gruesos… ¡Y que decir de sus ojos! Sus ojos que tenían una tonalidad verde que solo podía apreciar en los paisajes de los pintores o en el lago que había descubierto de niño en el bosque.

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar recorrer el camino de su cuello y seguir descendiendo hasta donde empezaba el cuello de su camisa y mas debajo… Se puso en pie y se apoyo en el alfeizar de la ventana pegando su frente el frío cristal. Se estaba excitando y eso no estaba bien, trato de pensar en algo que le bajase los humos… Algún entrenamiento en las montañas nevadas, el recuerdo le bajaría la emoción. Cuando se sintió mas "calmado" se volvio hacia ella no podía dejarla dormir allí, así que haciendo de tripas corazón, se inclino sobre ella no deseando despertarla, la tomo en sus brazos lentamente y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras caminaba el nudo de la toalla se estaba deshaciendo, para cuando la dejo sobre su cama la toalla ya rozaba el piso, la única parte que estaba sobre el cuerpo de Sakura era aquella que el sujetaba, cuando la dejo sobre su cama no puedo evitar terminar de deslizar la toalla, tampoco evito mirar sus largas y torneadas piernas… Su camisa apenas le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos.

Se volvio, azorado y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras negaba con su rostro, apartando los pensamientos de su mente. Era un maldito ¿Cómo se atrevía en pensar en algo así para con Sakura? Sentía su rostro arder y su corazón bombear a una velocidad increíble, se sentó en el sillón mientras subía los pies en la silla y se tocaba las sienes con ambas manos. Suspiro.

Su atracción para con Sakura había aumentando mucho en aquel ultimo tiempo, ya llevaba casi dos años en Konoha y en aquel tiempo se habían encontrado muchas ocasiones con Sasuke… Siempre con el mismo resultado, a pesar de ello, su atracción hacia ella había tomado tal alcance que buscaba alivio en otros cuerpos sin dejarlo plenamente satisfecho. Penso mientras había entrenado con Jiraiya que su amor de infancia se había desvanecido que lo único que quedaba era un cariño de hermanos.

El cariño de hermanos se fue a la misma mierda cuando la volvio a ver acompañada de Tsunade-obaa-chan y su temperatura aumento cuando ella le pregunto que si se había vuelto mas femenina… ¿Mas femenina¡¿Quería ser más femenina?! La verdad es que tuvo que inventarse una mentira para no decirle la verdad ¿y que si le costo un puñetazo que lo hizo rebotar tres veces en el piso? Total que se recupero enseguida.

Cerro lentamente los ojos, evitando todo pensamiento, los ojos le escocían, estaba agotado, tenia sueño y le dolía su herida. Borrando todo de su mente, cerro los ojos, los cuales lentamente lo inducieron al sueño.

----------------------------------

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, adaptándose lentamente a la oscuridad que le cubría, volteo lentamente el rostro, por la ventana de cristal entraba una tenue luz plateada, en un momento se quedo algo confundida… Aquella no era su habitación, de golpe recordó que estaba en casa de Naruto y los sucesos antes de estar allí. Se sentó en aquella cama, que era muchísimo mas grande que la suya, en una silla que por ahí había pudo divisar la toalla que antes le rodeaba, sobre su cuerpo una sabana y una manta gruesa descansaban. Esperaba que aquel baka no hubiese mirado mas de lo debido o sino se las vería bien feas.

Bajo los pies al suelo, encontrándose con una mullida alfombra de la cual no pudo definir el color por la oscuridad, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida mientras se volvía a atar la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Al salir, se encontró con que todo estaba a oscuras… La noche había caído ya y seguía nevando, pero esta vez los copos de nieve obtenían un brillo irreal por la tenue luz de luna que caía sobre ellas. Sentado en el sillón se encontraba aquel rubio que empezaba a ocupar su mente mas de lo normal últimamente, se acerco a el, con la idea de no sobresaltarlo pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que el no miraba por la ventana como penso en un principio, el dormía con suma calma, algo nada natural cuando el estaba despierto, sus cabellos rubios parecían plata por la luz de luna que caía sobre el, ligeros mechones caían sobre su frente y no pudo evitar tragar en seco.

Deslizo lentamente los ojos sobre aquel cuerpo fornido, sus hombros eran anchos y parecían poder con todo lo que les pusieran encima, llevaba una camiseta de franela de color blanco y pudo divisar parte de su pecho y un poquito de aquel vendaje… Sin mediar muchos siguió deslizando los ojos, encontrándose con su abdomen plano y marcado aun a través de aquella camiseta, mas abajo se encontraba la parte su… Desvió rápidamente la vista ¿Cómo podía estar analizando de forma tan descarada a Naruto¿Es que se había vuelto loca? Debió haberle dicho que no le importaba congelarse, que lo mejor seria llegar a su casa antes de que empeorara porque para como se veían las cosas, ella tendría que quedarse allí otro día más…

Se acerco un poco mas a el, llevada por una nueva inquietud, aquel vendaje el no lo tenia en Sunagakure, ignorando a la vocecita del deseo, se dejo guiar por su vena de doctora y deslizo una de sus manos por debajo de aquel torso que parecía estar ardiendo bajo la palma de su mano que extrañamente estaba helada a pesar de que el apartamento ya estaba bien ambientado, su corazón se acelero aun mas de lo que ya estaba y decidió seguir con aquel examen. Se concentro para poder expulsar una muy pequeña cantidad de chakra, la suficiente para saber que había allí y la profundidad y la menor cantidad a la vez para que el ni la sintiera. Cerró los ojos tratando de ver con ellos cerrados, la herida era lo suficientemente profunda como para haber dañado algún órgano interno, se dispuso a comprobarlo y soltó un poco mas de chakra sin querer, aunque no lo noto, el si.

Ella decidió ayudar a curarse mas rápido a la herida y puso un poco mas de presión para que cerrara y sanase completamente… Era algo así como un agradecimiento por su hospitalidad. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, todas sus vías respiratorias parecieron obstruirse, sus ojos verdes chocaban con unos azules que normalmente hacían que el cielo azul sintiese envidia de ellos, pero esta vez eran diferentes… Estaban sumamente oscuros, como el mar esperando tormenta.

-Buenas noches, Sakura-chan –la voz del salio sumamente ronca, sensual y atrayente… Ella nerviosa se lo atribuyo a que el había estado dormido.

-Bu… Buenas noches, Naruto –ella deslizo suavemente su mano sobre aquel torso y el sin querer soltó un tenue gruñido.

-¿Qué haces despierta? –el bajo los pies de la silla y se puso en pie –pensé que no despertarías hasta mañana –el estaba de pie frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda a ella.

-Ya no tenia… sueño –su voz salio medio ahogada, Naruto daba una maravillosa vista de su parte trasera. Se dio la vuelta, tenia que sacarse aquellos malditos pensamientos de la mente.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué me hacías? –el se volvio hacia ella.

-Cuando salí de la ducha y abrí la condenada puerta, vi el vendaje y con el cansancio que tenia, se me paso preguntarte, cuando desperté lo volví a ver y decidí curarte –finalizo ella, sin voltear.

-Gracias –dijo el, pero su voz sono baja, grave, era como si lo hiciese adrede sabiendo el efecto que tenia en ella. Harta de que hablase así, se volvio hacia el.

-¡¿Podrías por todos los cielos dejar de hablar así¡Me pones nerviosa! –le dijo ella, mirando un punto inexistente sobre el hombro de Naruto. Esto pareció tomarlo desprevenido, pero no tardo en recobrarse.

-¿Yo, ponerte nerviosa a ti? La verdad es todo lo contrario, además ¿Qué tiene mi voz? –añadió el mientras daba dos pasos hacia ella.

-Naruto por favor, no te acerques –suplico ella, colocando sus manos entre ambos.

-No me detendré hasta que me digas el porque te pongo nerviosa ni el que tiene mi voz –el sujeto las manos de ella, pequeñas y finas contra las de el. Tampoco pudo evitar acercarla instintivamente hacia si.

-Naruto –dijo ella "calmada" –suéltame o te golpeare hasta morir.

-Golpeame total, soy un maldito masoquista –dijo el susurrante –pero respondeme.

Ella lo miro, estaban cerca, demasiado cerca para su paz mental, la tenía pegada a el de tal forma que podían fácilmente confundirse el uno con el otro, soltó un tenue suspiro, aquel maldito no se rendiría hasta que le dijese la verdad y ella no era muy diestra en el arte de mentir. Decidida, le miro directo a los ojos.

-Te diré que tiene tu voz, ahora mismo suena baja, sensual, atrayente e hipnótica, me hacen pensar en que estas recién levantado después de sentirte plenamente satisfecho de un acto sexual –suspiro, no podía creer que le estuviese diciendo aquello –y me pones nerviosa porque me atraes lo suficiente como para hacerme olvidar de todo el mundo, de todo lo que me rodea, no quería que te acercases porque tu contacto conmigo hace que… -no termino, las palabras se trancaron en su garganta.

-Ya veo –el deslizo suavemente sus dedos sobre las manos de ella –así que era eso –sonrió de una forma bastante atractiva, no era una sonrisa burlona ni altanera, mas bien era un sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ahora ¡suéltame! –dijo ella, tratando de librarse de el.

-No puedo… ¿Sabes que hace tiempo que deseo oírte decir que te atraigo aunque sea un poco? –Su voz se fue haciendo mas baja conforme hablaba –desee tantas veces tenerte así como te tengo –dibujo una sonrisa picara –pero claro, con menos ropa –añadió, sonriendo aun mas al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura.

-¡¿Qué cosas dices?! –pero fue total y completamente acallada por los labios finos que se posaron sobre los suyos. Estaba en shock, sentía aquellos labios moverse sobre los suyos pero no podía reaccionar, estaba estupefacta.

Cuando el, al sentir que ella se quedaba fría no le correspondía penso seriamente en separarse, pero una mano en su nuca lo mantuvo pegado a ella, lentamente ella dejo que el hiciera y deshiciera su boca a placer, suavemente el mordió su labio inferior, haciendo que ella soltase un gemido a la vez que se apretaba mas a el, el deslizo una de sus manos por la espalda de ella, dejándola descansar en su cintura, aparentemente al no sentirse satisfecho con quedarse jugueteando con sus labios introdujo sin previo aviso su lengua en la boca de ella a la vez que la hacia recostarse contra la pared mientras colocaba una de sus piernas entre las de ella.

Ella sorprendida y halagada a la vez, deslizo sus manos por los hombros de el, mientras descendía, lo sintió estremecerse bajo su tacto, por unos minutos se sintió poderosa, poder tener tan nervioso a Uzumaki Naruto con solo un roce no era cosa de todos los días, ella introdujo sus manos bajo su camiseta y el harto de tener que sentir la tela de la toalla en sus manos, la desanudo en un parpadeo y sus manos se deslizaron sobre los muslos de ella, lentamente ascendiendo a la vez que levantaba la camisa a su paso, separo sus labios unos instantes y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada, el beso dulcemente su frente, luego sus sienes, la punta de la nariz, su barbilla, mas luego su cuello donde se entretuvo un buen rato.

-Na… Naruto –su voz salio entrecortada mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de el.

-Dime –su voz ya ni se parecía a la de el, su boca ascendió hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, mordisqueándolo suavemente.

-Esto… esto no… no –le tomo la cabeza entre las manos y le hizo mirarle.

-Lo se, pero no me importa –respondió, mientras los dedos de ella se deslizaban lentamente por su rostro –no es justo desearte como lo hago –el deslizo su dedo pulgar sobre los labios de ella, que estaban rojos e hinchados –a pesar de todo, te ves hermosa.

Sakura se sonrojo aun mas, mientras sus manos seguían deslizándose por el torso de Naruto.

-Si sigues provocándome así, harás que esto sea mucho mas corto, Sakura-chan –el apelativo cariñoso sono a promesa de una noche inolvidable.

-Y si sigues mirándome así, esto no empezara nunca –añadió ella.

-Esto ya empezó minutos atrás –sin mediar mas, su boca reclamo la otra, devorándola, mordisqueándola, fundiéndola con la suya propia, hizo que ella colocara una de sus esbeltas piernas sobre su cintura para que pudiese sentir a mas "plenitud" lo que ella provocaba en el, al sentirlo ella reprimió un grito.

Allí en medio de aquella penumbra, todo aquello sucedía y ella se sentía como en un condenado sueño. Una mano ardiente se cerró suavemente sobre uno de sus senos, haciendo que se arqueara un poco, todo lo que le permitía aquella pared se sintió desfallecer al sentir la boca calida y ardiente de Naruto cerrarse sobre su pezón, lamerlo, succionarlo, morderlo, era algo para llevarte a la locura, con su otra mano el termino de desabotonar los botones de la camisa que faltaban y no tardo en darle el mismo tratamiento al otro seno.

Sakura se movía y se removía a causa del placer recibido, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, el subió por su pecho dejando un rastro de besos hasta volverse a encontrar con sus labios, sin previo aviso el introdujo un dedo en su clítoris, cortándole la respiración, el le besaba al compás de sus dedos, lento, rápido, otra vez lento y mas rápido, sus labios jugaban con los suyos mientras sentía los gemidos agolparse en su boca.

Cansada de no hacer nada más que recibir, le levanto la camiseta de franela dejando al descubierto su piel bronceada y aquel cuerpo formado por el trabajo duro, coloco una de sus manos tras su nuca y su otra mano la deslizo atrevidamente sobre su torso y siguió descendiendo hasta encontrarse con la cinturilla elástica de la sudadera, lo sintió aguantar la respiración cuando introdujo su mano. Estaba duro, mucho más que duro, listo, "inocentemente" deslizo su mano sobre su miembro viril, arriba y hacia abajo, en un movimiento torturante para el, luego lentamente enmarco sus labios con su lengua descendió por su cuello que tenia un ligero sabor a sal, lamió su pecho y dejo rastros de besos sobre el.

Con su mano libre el le aparto el rostro de su pecho para besarla fieramente mientras aceleraba la salida y entrada de sus dedos, ella le mordió el labio inferior, mientras clavaba sus dedos en la espalda de el, la sintió llegar al orgasmo, sintió el temblor de su cuerpo y sintió la respiración agitada de ella.

Ella dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de el. El saco sus dedos del cuerpo de ella para abrazarla, deseaba sentir el calor que ella le brindaba. Separo su rostro del pecho de el y le miro, el se había controlado, lo sentía tenso como cuerda de guitarra.

-Naruto… yo –pero el coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella.

-Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar –y sonrió picaramente mientras la llevaba en vilo a su habitación.

La dejo en el centro de su cama, mientras el se deslizaba sobre ella, se apoyo en sus codos para evitar caer sobre ella.

-¿Estas segura de querer hacerlo? Sakura-chan –pregunto mientras dejaba besos cortos en su cuello.

-Solo una cosa… En Sunagakure, te vi besar a aquella chica –acto seguido ella volteo el rostro, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y? –el susurro contra su oído.

-Ustedes… No tienen nada ¿verdad? –un matiz de rabia afloro sus labios.

El entre sorprendido y halagado al comprender lo que pasaba, sonrió picaramente.

-La verdad es que no, después de eso nunca nos volvimos a ver –el lamió el lóbulo de su oreja –para ser sincero me separe de ella después de percatarme de que ella no era quien yo quería que fuese, por tal motivo me separe y le dije que me dejase en paz –el marcaba su mandíbula con los labios mientras hablaba.

-¿Y… entonces? –sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo.

-Me pregunto porque, yo le dije que solo deseaba a una persona, por ello me ataco y me hizo la herida que tu ya has curado –sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, pero de una forma pasiva, casi lánguida.

-¿Y quien es… esa persona? –separo sus labios.

El miro fijamente un instante como meditando sobre ello.

-Eso es mas que fácil, tu, siempre te he deseado a ti –respondió mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Yo? –Su confesión la dejo atónita –Pero ¿Por qué?

-Preguntas muchas cosas Sakura-chan y yo solo en este momento deseo amarte y hacerte mia, parte de mi ¿eso es mucho pedir? –el seguía sonriendo.

-No –ella devolvió la sonrisa –por ahora no.

Ella se dejo hacer mientras el besaba, lamía y succionaba cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba a la vista, sus manos juguetearon con sus pezones adoloridos de placer, para luego reemplazarlas por su boca, lentamente ascendió y introdujo su lengua en su boca, llenándose del sabor de ella con el.

En un instante el se separo de ella y la semi-inclino para poderle terminar de quitar la camisa y la visión que dejo al descubierto lo dejo frío.

El se puso en pie para observar a su entera disposición aquel cuerpo perfecto, sus hombros pálidos, los senos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, el abdomen plano, su pelvis, sus piernas largas y torneadas. Ella por acto de reflejo hizo ademán de cubrirse los senos pero el fue mas rápido, mascullando una maldición coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza y empezó a descender en un camino recto desde su pecho a su abdomen, dejando atrás un aire caliente.

No sabia lo que el planeaba hacerle hasta que lo sintió allí debajo, lamiendo y succionando, mientras sus manos estaban sobre sus senos, las manos de ella se colocaron sobre los cabellos rubios, alentándolo a seguir en su labor, ella se retorcía bajo sus labios y manos, gemía, decía su nombre y poco a poco lo estaba volviendo loco hasta que la sintió ponerse rígida un instante para así después relajarse, sus labios probaron la esencia de ella y le gusto enormemente. Ella respiraba agitadamente como si acabase de correr una maratón, el se tumbo a su lado trazando pequeños círculos en el abdomen de ella. Su respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más lenta, volviendo a la normalidad.

Sus ojos verdes buscaron los azules que estaban a su lado, no pudo evitarlo y giro su cuerpo hacia el, una mano descansando en su pecho y la otra en una de sus mejillas, el le miraba como si fuese un objeto de preciadísimo valor, algo por lo cual se da la vida.

-Naruto –su aliento rozo los labios del joven quien acerco más hacia sí a Sakura.

-Dime –su voz sono algo ahogada, a pesar de amarla tanto, no podía olvidar que Sakura también tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por Sasuke, su pregunta era ¿Qué tipo de sentimiento?

-¿Por… porque me miras con… con tal devoción? –ella escondió la cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre el cuello y el pecho de Naruto.

-Mmm –el se quedo meditando la respuesta unos instantes –porque –volvio a quedarse callado ¿seria correcto expresarle sus sentimientos?

-Por que… -insistió ella, ahora dejando reposar su cabeza en su mano, puesto que apoyaba el codo en la cama le miraba desde arriba, el miraba al techo buscando una respuesta.

-Te responderé solo si tu prometes contestar a la mia antes –sus azules seguían oscuros y la poca luz que había no le ayudaba mucho a descifrar lo que reflejaba la expresión del rubio.

-Lo prometo.

-¿Sigues enamorada de Sasuke? –la pregunta callo como un bálsamo de agua helada para ella ¿Por qué le preguntaba aquello? –Anda Sakura-chan, respondeme –para no ver la expresión de Sakura se sentó, dándole la espalda.

-Yo… -la voz de Sakura salio débil, pero no era por tristeza sino porque trataba de controlar sus sentimientos que hacían que las palabras se agolparan en su garganta –yo…

-Dime que no soy solo un reemplazo de Sasuke –su voz salia algo entrecortada, esperando una respuesta.

-Eres un idiota –Sakura se puso en pie y se coloco frente a Naruto, quien le miro sorprendido -¿Por qué demonios crees eso?

-Bueno… de niños siempre demostraste estar enamorada por el… y aparentemente ese sentimiento no ha cambiado –en frunció el ceño y volteo el rostro a la ventana, tener a Sakura frente a si y desnuda era un golpe efectivo para olvidarse de sus preguntas.

-¿Y crees que por ello debo verte como su reemplazo?

-¿Lo haces? –se volvio hacia ella.

-¡Por supuesto que no, baka! –Ella ahora frunció el ceño –Sasuke-kun es Sasuke-kun y tu eres tu.

-Eso no responde a mi primera pregunta –Naruto la miro fijamente.

-No, yo ya no amo a Sasuke-kun –ella suspiro –pero amo a alguien mas.

-¡¿Qué?! –Naruto no cabía en si de la sorpresa -¿Co…como puedes estar conmigo y…?

Pero Sakura solo atino a reírse sin preocupaciones, acallando las replicas del rubio.

-En este instante estoy con la persona a la cual amo, baka –sus ojos le miraron con dulzura.

Naruto tenía la boca en un estado kilométrico ¿había entendido bien¿Estaba soñando¿Sufría de alucinaciones por el frío¿Estaba a punto de morir? Aquello realmente No podía estarle pasando algo tan maravilloso a el.

-Yo… -ahora era el quien tartamudeaba –yo…tú…y…

-Si, yo realmente te amo –sonrió haciendo énfasis en aquellas dos palabras.

-Entonces ya sabes porque te miro con tal devoción –ahora fue su turno de sonreír, mientras ella se quedaba estática.

-¿Es…enserio? –Naruto se puso en pie y bordeo con sus dedos el rostro de Sakura.

-Nunca he hablado mas enserio en mi vida –sonrió el –así que por eso estabas celosa –ampliando su sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué, que tendría yo que…?! –pero Naruto acallo su replica besándole. Ella solo se dejo llevar.

Así que aquello era lo que se sentía el saberse correspondido, el poder estar con esa persona especial sin miedos, sin preocupaciones. Ambos corazones latían acelerados pero no era por temor, sino porque sabían que eran correspondidos y que pasara lo que pasara estaria bien, porque había sido elección de ambos.

El se separo de sus labios y junto sus frentes, mientras una sonrisa real escapaba de sus labios, ella no pudo evitarlo, también rió. Las manos de ambos se encontraron, entrelazándose entre si, igual que sus labios, Naruto la hizo girar y la tumbo en la cama mientras le besaba, sus manos se separaron para volver a recorrer aquel cuerpo que antes exploro.

Las manos delicadas de Sakura recorrieron su torso haciéndole temblar de los pies a la cabeza, por algún motivo ya no podía esperar a hacerla enteramente suya y que ella le tocase de aquella forma, solo le hacían desear ir mas rápido, con sus labios dibujo el contorno de su rostro, acaricio levemente su nariz con la suya y rozo sus labios, mientras las manos de ella recorrían su espalda y bajaban su sudadera. En un parpadeo la sudadera y ropa interior de Naruto salio volando y el solo pudo reír ante esto.

-¿Así que estas apurada? –sonrió al verse desnudo, ella solo sonrió misteriosamente.

-Tardas demasiado –ella con un rápido movimiento invirtió los papeles y se coloco sobre el –además no puedo ser la única que reciba en esto. Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en los labios de Sakura. Cuando el se vino a dar cuenta, ella ya le dejaba un camino de besos por el pecho, la sentía tocarlo, besarlo, provocarlo y el desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada, las manos de Sakura habían sujetado las suyas sobre su cabeza y había dejado escapar chakra mientras lo agarraba, impidiéndole así con su "fuerza bruta" que la tocara o al menos separarla de el, la boca de Sakura seguía descendiendo y el ya se temía lo que venia.

Sakura introdujo el miembro viril de Naruto en su boca, haciéndolo gemir ahogadamente, su boca subió y bajo, mientras con su lengua también le brindaba placer, Naruto gemía, apretaba los puños pero de nada le servia, de sus labios escapaba el nombre de Sakura en susurros ahogados, con un brusco y rápido movimiento la tomo por los brazos y la atrajo hacia si, besándola, mientras la jalaba se sentó en la cama apretando el cuerpo de aquella que le robo el corazón.

Un sentimiento mutuo… Un amor correspondido… Algo que ya no era prohibido, lentamente el hizo girar a Sakura y la recostó en la cama mientras seguían besándose con una pasión desaforada, aparentemente el mundo estaba a punto de acabarse por la forma en que lo hacían.

El se coloco entre sus piernas, listo para fundirse con ella, pero como si de una descarga fuera recordó algo… La miro a los ojos y vio el chispazo de miedo que apareció en sus ojos. Aparentemente algo en su expresión le delato porque ella le dijo…

-Hazlo.

-¿Estas segura? –su aliento calido choco con los labios de Sakura.

-Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida… Eres el indicado Naruto –y ella sonrió, maldición ella sonrió, eso fue suficiente como para hacerle perder la cabeza.

-Haré lo posible porque te duela lo menos posible –y acto seguido la beso, siempre sospecho de que Sakura-chan todavía fuese virgen pero…

-Ya lo has hecho –ella sonrió contra los labios de el.

El introdujo la punta primero, sintiendo como automáticamente el cuerpo de Sakura se tensaba, fue introduciéndose despacio, para que su cuerpo se acostumbrase a de el, sintió como la respiración de Sakura se entrecortaba de golpe, salio rápidamente de su cuerpo y la beso mientras se introducía con la misma rapidez dentro de ella.

Su cuerpo al principio marco un ritmo lento, al sentir todavía la tensión en el cuerpo de Sakura, la cual fue lentamente disipándose dejando paso al placer. Sus labios se separaron para obtener oxigeno mientras sus cuerpos marcaban un ritmo mas frenético aun, las manos de ella recorrieron su espalda y bajaron hasta el trasero (o nalgas, pompas o lo que quieran llamarle) de Naruto, sorprendiéndolo e incluso a si misma.

Naruto detuvo el vaivén de caderas y se recostó en la cama junto a ella, incitándola a que lo tocara despacio, a su antojo, ella se coloco sobre el, llenando el espacio vació de su cuerpo, mientras ambos se quedaron minutos así, mirándose el uno al otro, las mejillas de ambos estaban algo rojas y sus ojos brillaban con luz propia, ella apoyaba sus manos en el pecho algo sudoroso de el, lentamente trazo una levísima cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho. Las manos de el recorrían despacio el pecho de ella, mas luego su abdomen, luego acaricio sus piernas hasta donde le dejasen llegar sus manos.

El se sentó despacio, con cuidado de no lastimarla, mientras ella introducía sus dedos en el cabello del, ambos empezaron a marcar el ritmo que los acoplaba a ambos, mientras sus manos redescubrían sus cuerpos y sus bocas se exploraban sin saciarse.

Cuando ambos sintieron nacer aquel ardor desaforado en sus vientres, ambos cuerpos se tensaron, como si fuesen uno solo, mas luego, sus cuerpos temblaron al sentirse satisfechos… Al sentirse en brazos del uno con el otro. Naruto lentamente salio del cuerpo de Sakura, quien estaba mas que cansada, exhausta igual que el, ambos se dejaron caer en la enorme cama, mientras Naruto tanteaba y tomaba las sabanas que habían caído al suelo y arropo a ambos, mientras abrazaba aquel frágil pero a la vez fuerte cuerpo femenino y la apretaba mas hacia si.

-Sakura-chan –le llamo suavemente.

-Mmm ¿Qué… que sucede? –su voz sonaba adormilada.

-¿Te he dicho ya cuanto te amo?

-Ya me lo has demostrado –y se arrebujo más junto a aquel cuerpo calido y fuerte.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios… Solo le faltaba un objetivo en esta vida… Y lo lograría.

--------------------------------------

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, acostumbrándose a toda la luz que inundaba ese lugar, sentía el cuerpo tenuemente adolorido pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle parar de la cama, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con algo duro y sólido, abrió nuevamente sus ojos verdes para encontrarse con el torso bronceado de aquel hombre al cual amaba, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, lo que había pasado en la noche fue increíble, ya con mas ganas de estarse despierta, se quedo observándolo por varios minutos.

La luz de sol que entraba por la ventana arrancaba destellos platinos de sus cabellos rubios, sus pestañas largas acariciaban parte de su rostro, sus labios estaban curvados en una tenue sonrisa y su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente según su respiración.

Aunque la sabana apenas cubría su anatomía y un poco del torso, dejaba al descubierto las piernas largas y fibrosas de Naruto, era evidente que se la mataba entrenando. Se quedo otro rato así, observándolo hasta que se decidió ir al baño a cepillarse. Se coloco la camisa que Naruto antes le había dado y que por obra y gracia de Dios, seguía tirada por allí. Apenas hubo abierto el estante y sacado el cepillo nuevo y la pasta de dientes, cuando casi ambas cosas caen al suelo de la impresión.

-Buenos días, Sakura-chan –el sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras besaba su cuello.

-Buenos días… Naruto –ella no pudo evitarlo e inclino un poco más el cuello.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama a esta hora? –Naruto ahora mordisqueaba su lóbulo.

-Naruto… -su voz sono mas a suplica que reprimenda.

La hizo girar hacia el y la beso.

-Ahora que recuerdo –ella rió al ver la expresión de Naruto, como la de un niño al cual se le niega un capricho –debemos irnos a reportar con Tsunade-sama –el solo rodó los ojos y siguió besando su cuello, para luego descender hasta su pecho.

-Tsunade-obaa-chan puede esperarnos –sus labios reclamaron fieramente los suyos -¿O no? –pregunto junto a estos. Sakura solo pudo asentir, ir a reportarse solo era una tonta excusa para ver que decía Naruto.

**_Y el tiempo cobro factura, Tsunade quien sabia que la nieve había sido removida de las calles principales, mando a buscar a su pupila y a aquel mocoso alborotador con nada mas y nada menos que con Hyuuga Neji, dijeron que cuando el apareció, lo primero que hizo fue disculparse, sonrojarse y cerrar los ojos, la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos era muy, muy privada, según informo si psicóloga, Tenten, el joven quedo algo frustrado._**

_**Seis meses después Naruto pedía la mano de Sakura en compromiso, mas tarde, tuvo el enfrentamiento final con Sasuke, contar lo que paso entre ellos seria hacer esto mucho mas largo, bueno, al fin y al cabo cuando todo se iba a ir al carajo, Naruto le dijo que no le podía matar porque sino se quedaría sin padrino de bodas, dejando literalmente helado a Sasuke, a mediados de aquel año Sasuke y los demás Konoha Rocks, eran testigos, junto a los aldeanos de Konoha del amor de aquellos, nueve meses después, Sakura tuvo dolor de parto en su casa y precisamente Neji ese día tenia un recado que darle a la futura madre cuando Sakura entro en dolores de parto, Sakura gruño, grito, se jalo del pelo tantas veces, que muchos afirman que Neji quedo frustrado de por vida con aquella pareja.**_

_**Quince minutos después de que Sakura fuese llevada al hospital, entraba el futuro padre, más nervioso que los cerditos el día de navidad, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, el frustrado Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee, se habían hartado de ver a Naruto dar vueltas de aquí para allá, así que lo ataron a una silla y lo amordazaron.**_

**_A las 5 de la tarde nació en el hospital de Konoha, la bebe de ojos verdes con puntitos azules y el cabello rubio como el sol, fruto del amor de aquellos dos. Dijeron que cuando Naruto vio a su esposa junto a su hija, casi rompió a llorar, aun no creyéndose que aquella cosita tan linda también fuese parte de el._**

_**También se dijo que el primer nombre que susurraron al unísono los padres fue…**_

-Hikariº -**_ambos se sonrieron y observaron con devoción a su hija._**

_**También que Sasuke casi se parte a llorar cuando Naruto anuncio que seria el padrino y que era tío de la niña, también eso casi hizo dos años después cuando ella pronuncio "io sake" en el transcurso de aquellos dos años, Tsunade se retiro dejando la Aldea en las manos del Rokudaime Uzumaki Naruto, ya no conocido por "el contenedor demonio" sino por "el valeroso guerrero de Konoha"**_

**_También se dijo que cuando su hija cumplió 7 se sintió orgulloso al ver el parecido entre su madre y ella._**

**_También se dijo que cuando el Rokudaime murió, toda la aldea le lloro, mas luego su esposa y demás amigos siguieron el mismo camino que el recorrió, reuniéndose todos en las puertas del cielo, dicen que desde el 4to nunca hubo un Hokage mas leal, honesto y justo con su aldea que el. Su hija, orgullosa de su padre junto a su hija, solo esperaba el momento de poder reunirse con sus seres queridos, su esposo era Nara Shukara, el hijo del estratega Shikamaru y la bella Ino, también dijeron que cuando todos se reunieron en el cielo, todos celebraron contentos, el poderse reunir de nuevo._**

-Hokage-sama –una voz masculina le saco de sus pensares -¿Qué tanto piensa?

-Nada… -su voz sono alegre –solo admiraba el rostro de mi niisan en la montaña.

-Konohamaru-sama –aquel hombre joven miraba a una de las ultimas personas de la generación de los Konoha Rocks, aparte de la hija de Naruto y su familia.

-Solo espero pronto poder reunirme con ellos –sonrió nostálgicamente -¡vamos, hay que leer esos papeles!

_**Konohamaru mando a escribir en piedra las enseñanzas de Naruto, al igual que sus aventuras, cuando murió y solo quedaban la generación descendiente de los hijos directos de aquellos héroes, se escribió como última nota, al final de "La piedra de las enseñanzas" **_

"_**Incluso el mejor guerrero tiene derecho a temer, dudar y hasta desconfiar, pero afronta el destino con una sonrisa y confía… Confía en que lo lograras"**_

**-------Fin-------**

**Hikariº - Luz o brillo, le hago referencia a este nombre por la alegría que le llevo a Naruto y Sakura.**

Vaya… 22 paginas no pensé que escribiría tanto, me salio algo tristón el final pero en fin, dedicado a todos vosotros que me leéis, especialmente dedicado a **Shaman1 (niisan) y Eva-AngelElric's (Eva-neesan).**

Gracias por creer y confiar en mí.

Arigatou.

Dark-Online.


End file.
